1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of displaying a picture-in-picture (PIP) screen and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus, which can control an image displayed on a PIP screen through a pointing device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PIP function processes a plurality of video signals to be simultaneously displayed in one screen and is therefore convenient for a user. Through the PIP function, the plurality of video signals are input and processed to be displayed as a main screen and a sub screen, respectively. If a user executes the PIP function while viewing on the main screen, an image of a sub screen is displayed as being overlapped with a certain region of an image displayed on the main screen.
However, a conventional display apparatus allows control based on a user's selection with regard to an image displayed on the main screen, but does not allow control based on a user's selection with regard to an image displayed on the sub screen. That is, conventionally, control of an image displayed on the sub screen is possible only after the image displayed on the sub screen is switched to be displayed on the main screen.